The whole Warrior series summed up in several disney songs
by Spottedfrost7
Summary: Sorry for the long title, but the story is pretty much all that. Warning, they may spoil some books for you, so read at your own risk. I hope you read this because I put the time and effort into writing this. As my parents once said, I cook it so you eat it! Except i'm not cooking anything, and you can't eat this. Huh? Anyway, "I write it, you read it! Now! Please? Just click it!
1. Part of Your World

**Hello fellow warriors. I have been burdened with a glorious purpose. Okay, I was dared. Any way, I was told to write a fanfiction story summarizing all of the warrior books I have read with only songs. So, here is basically the first several chapters of Warriors the prophecy begins Book 1: Into the wild in 406 words, not counting this section or the added notes at the bottem. I own nothing except the idea, and that was because of a dare!**

* * *

Rusty is sitting on his fence, staring at the forest. He is thinking about joining th clan cats when a song comes to mind and the music starts.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the cat, the cat who has everything?  
Look at this house, treasures untold. How many wonders can one house hold?  
Looking around here you think, sure, he's got everything."

Rusty leaps down off the fence and into his yard where his cat toys wait.

"I've got yarn balls and pet food a-plenty. I've got toy mice and toy birds galore.  
You want some feathers? I've got twenty!  
But who cares? No big deal, I want more!"

Rusty flings away the toys and begin to walk around the yard, imagining all the things he could be doing.

"I wanna be where the warriors are. I wanna see, wanna see them hunting  
Walking around along those - what do you call 'em? Oh – borders.  
Lying around, you don't get too far. You need some strength for walking, running.  
Hunting down your - what's that word again? Prey!"

Rusty leaps at a bird, but it flies away and he sits in sadness. He then sees several warriors hunting and catching the birds, with Graypaw showing him how.

"Out where they walk, out where they run, out where they stay all day in the sun.  
Wanderin' free - wish I could be, part of that world."

Rusty then walks around the yard, suddenly feeling trapped. He then leaps onto the fence and out of the yard. Feeling the cool air, he continues.

"What would I give if I could live out of these fences?  
What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?  
Bet'cha out there they understand, bet they don't reprimand their warriors.  
Bright young kittens sick of sitting, ready to stand."

"And ready to know what the warriors know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers.  
What's an apprentice and why does it - what's the word? Learn?"

"When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world that I love."

Rusty hears his twolegs call and he turns back. He walks back and leaps onto the fence. With one look back, Rusty sings the last line.

"Beyond the leash, wish I could be part of that world."

Rusty then leaps down and returns to his owners.

* * *

 **Wow, that is harder then it looks. I know it leaves out something and maybe this didn't happen, but it pretty much sums up what Rusty is feeling and what he wants. If you have any ideas about songs for scenes, let me know. I'm trying to stick with mostly Disney songs, but I might use others. Leave your ideas in my p.m. or the review box below, and may Starclan light your path.**


	2. Colors of the Wind

**OMG! 5 reviews in less ten 24 hours?! This can't be happening! Sorry for my outburst, i'm just super excited that people actually read my stuff. So, I'll try to do these chapters in order, but they won't always be. So from now on, I'll say what book this scene is from so no one gets confused, okay? Good. I only own the idea. Here is Colors of the Forest from Warrior Book 1: Into the Wild.**

* * *

Bluestar and Firepaw are sitting at the stream's edge. Firepaw looked up at his mentor and asked a question. "Bluestar, why do we fight so much with the other clans?" He asked. Bluestar flicked her tail and music started. Firepaw looked around confused, and soon he found he was frozen in place. Bluestar began to sing.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage. And you've been so many places, I guess it must be so.  
But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me.  
How can there be so much that you don't know, you don't know?"

Firepaw cuts in confused. "What? That's not what I meant!" He protested, very confused now. Bluestar turnes to the other end of the bank and the image of Brokenstar appears in the stream.

"You think you own whatever land you walk on.  
The forest is just a dead thing you can claim.  
But I know every rock and tree and creature, has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Firepaw looks at the image as it fades and two twoleg kits sit at the ater's edge on the opposite bank, totally unaware of the cats.

"You think the only creatures who are creatures,  
Are the creatures who look and think like you.  
But if you walk the pawsteps of a stranger,  
You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew."

The light grows dimmer and the moon shines from the branches. "What is going on? Why are you singing?" Firepaw asked. Then something crazy happened. Bluestar continued singing.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue full moon?"

Firepaw hears the howls of a dog and crouche sin fear.

"Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?"

A large cat leaped out of the bushes smiling cooly. It then leaped away.

"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind,  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?"

The wind started to pick up, knocking Firepaw into the stream. He gets out and Bluestar begins to run off. He reluctantly follows, unsure what is to happen.

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest.  
Come taste the rich and juicy prey of the Earth!  
Come roll in all the riches all around you.  
And for once, never wonder what they're for."

Bluestar started to dance in the leaves and Fire paw couldn't help himself. Then she stops and runs to the riverside on Thunderclan's territory. Firepaw following.

"The Eagles and the Owls are my predators,  
The rabbit and the squirrels are my prey!  
And we are all connected to each other,  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

A hawk flew overhead and Firepaw nearly jumped out of his fur. "Okay, I think I get Bluestar. Can we go home now?" Bluestar ignored him.

"How strong will Thunderclan grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know.  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue full moon.  
For whether we are warriors, loners, or rouges!  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains.  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind."

"You can own the wood and still,  
All you'll own is wood until,  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind!"

The wind once again blows nocking Firepaw into a bush full of burrs. He comes back out with thorns and burrs tangled uo in his sodden pelt that is sticking upin al directions. "I really don't like that wind right now." He growled.

"Do you understand now Firepaw?" Bluestar asked. "Oh yes Bluestar. I now understand, I also learned not to stand near you when you sing."

* * *

 **Phew, that was harder then the last one. I hoped you like this and liked the little jokes I threw in. Cloudjumper Kat, you just saved me two weeks. I love your idea and will totally use it. BTW, you won't have to wait for me to watch those two songs and warrior cats. Someone did a warrior animation with them and it is awesome, especially he isn't one of us. Just search Warrior Disney Crossover, you can't miss it. I hope to see all you warriors tomorrow night for the gathering. I might start a forum, just to let you know, for the gathering so, yeah. Thanks for reading. Also, just to be sure I get people who actually care in my forum, you'll need to type in Zoboomafoo so I will know you know why you are there. Hoped you liked the story.**


	3. If Only

**Hi friends. Here is a random scene that came to me while I was doing homework. This is sometime in the first series where Fireheart finds he is falling in love. The song in use is If Only from Descendants. I only own the idea.**

* * *

Fireheart is waking through the forest. Sandstorm was sitting by the edge of the stream and Fireheart started to feel as if he were in love. Confused, he walks off and starts to sing to himself.

"A million thoughts in my head, should I let my heart keep listening?  
Cause up 'til now, I've walked the path.  
Nothing lost but something's missing.  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right?  
Which way should I go?"

If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?  
If only I could read the signs in front of me.  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be.  
If only,  
If only,  
If only."

Fireheart turns and can see Sandstorm between the leaves. The light hits her pelt so it looks like she is glowing. All that has happened since he hadmet her all those moons ago run through his head. All the insults,but also all the kind things.

"Every step, every word, with every moon, I'm feeling in.  
To something new, something brave, to someone I've never been.  
I can't decide what's wrong, what's right!  
Which way should I go?"

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?  
If only I could read the signs in front of me.  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be!  
If only."

Fireheart leaps onto a log and looks at his reflection in the pool of water. An image of Spottedleaf appears and he gasps as she walks into the clearing. "Oh, Fireheart. You need to let me go." She murmurs and then fades away. Fireheart is confused again and starts to wonder.

"Am I crazy? Maybe, we could happen.  
Will you still be with me, when the day has all run out?"

Fireheart once again looks over to Sandstorm.

"If only I knew what my heart was telling me.  
Don't know what I'm feeling, is this just a dream?  
If only I could read the signs in front of me.  
I could find the path to who I'm meant to be  
If only."

He slowly walks back towardsSandstorm.

"If only,  
If only."

He then walks up and Sandstorm looks at him with those loving eyes. 'If only.' Fireheart murmured. He sighes. 'What am I to do?'

* * *

 **As you can tell, this isn't really supposed to be funny. If you laughed... :l If you cried... :/ If you said adorable... :) A little romance never hurt anyone, right? Right? RIGHT? Any way, thanks for reading and please make the review box happy and review. Thanks.**


	4. Cruela De Vil

**Hi friends. So, I'm just gonna be straight with you. This is HARD! I'm not kidding. I started to laugh when I realized this. So, here is the 101 Dalmatians Cruela De Vil. This takes place when Greypaw was telling Firepaw about Shadowclan. I thought it would be cute, so I hope you like it. I don't own anything except the idea.**

* * *

Greypaw is sitting with Firepaw, explaining about the clans. "So, you must have heard of Shadowclan, right?" Greypaw asked. Firepaw shook his head. "Um, what _is_ Shadowclan?" He asked. "And why do I get shivers when the name is spoken?" Firepaw asked. Music suddenly started. "Oh no, not the singing!" He exclaimed, but it was too late.

"The ShadowClan cats. The ShadowClan cats.  
If they do not scare you, no evil thing will.  
To see them is to take a sudden chill!  
The Shadow, The Shadow,  
They're like an adder waiting for the kill!  
Look out for the ShadowClan cats."

Firepaw shivered with cold and fear, as the den had dropped several degrees. "Uh oh..."

"At first you think ShadowClan is the worst.  
But after time has worn away the shock.  
You come to realize, you have seen there eyes,  
Watching you from underneath a rock!"

Ravenpaw leaps out at Firepaw, causing him to jump. "Ah!" Firepaw screamed. Ravenpaw then joined in.

"These vampire bats. These blood hungry beast!  
They ought to be locked up, and never released.  
The world was such a wholesome place until,  
The Shadow, the ShadowClan Cats."

During this song, Firepaw somehow got pushed under the bedding. At the end, he pops back out, shaking. "Okay. Shadowclan equals dark, scary, and evil. Can we got eat now?" Firepaw asked. Greypaw and Ravenpaw almost ran out of the den, but they got out faster then Firepaw could and they got the best pick from the pile. He walks up to Greypaw after grabbing a mouse. "Okay, no more songs."

* * *

 **Okay, that wasn't my best, but hey! Cut me some slack! I'm trying to update on a regular basis and I'm running out of ideas! Make the review box happy and review! PLEASE!**


	5. Hello

**Hi everyone. Thank to all who review. You make my story better. I promise I'll do most of the Lion King songs that were suggested and I am totally going to do the Mulan songs. I am actually working on that right now. So, here is the next chapter. This song takes place late in the fourth series when Greystripe leaves Thunderclan to be with his kits in Riverclan. The song in use is Hello by Adele. As you can see, it is NOT Disney. I just thought it would be cool to have this amazing song on here. BTW, if you are reading this Adele, I Love your works! I don't own anything!**

* * *

Greystripe sat on the edge of the river the served as the ThunderClan and Riverclan border. He had left the clan of his birth after his mate died and his kits were taken to Riverclan. He now swam with the clan of the water. Greystripe sighed, and thought of home. Music starts.

"Hello, it's me.  
I was wondering if after all these moons you would like to meet.  
To go over everything.  
They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing."

Greystripe sheds a small tear as he sings to his best friend Fireheart.

"Hello, can you hear me?  
I'm in Riverclan dreaming about who we used to be.  
When we were younger and free.  
I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet.  
There's such a difference, between us, and a million borders."

Greystripe let's out a yowl of grief as he sings the chorus.

"Hello from the other side!  
I must've called a thousand times!  
To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never seem to be there.  
Hello from the riverside!  
At least I can say that I've tried, to tell you I'm sorry, for leaving the clan.  
But it don't matter, it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore."

Greystripe feels a little betrayed, but then he reminds himself it was he who left. /he stares at the water as memories play out.

Fireheart is sitting alone in the forest, whishing his friend would come home. He sings the next verse.

"Hello, how are you?  
It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry.  
I hope that you're well.  
Did you ever make it out of that den where nothing ever happened?"

The two friends unknowingly sing the next stansa together.

"It's no secret, that the both of us, ere running out of time."

Greystripe sings with Fireheart doing an echo that is slightly softer.

"So hello from the other side! (Other side.)  
I must've called a thousand times! (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never, seem to be there.

Hello from the outside! (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried! (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry for leaving the clan.  
But it don't matter, it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore.

Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Oh, anymore  
Anymore"

They switch roles with Greystripe singignthe echo.

"Hello from the other side! (other side)  
I must've called a thousand times! (thousand times)  
To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done.  
But when I call you never seem to be there.

Hello from the outside! (outside)  
At least I can say that I've tried! (I've tried)  
To tell you I'm sorry, for leaving you there.  
But it don't matter, it clearly, doesn't tear you apart anymore."

They fall silent and look up at the stars.

* * *

 **Well, that went well. I hope you all felt the emotion in it. If you didn't, goonline and look up hello from Adele and lsten toit. After words, read this while listening to it again. Hope you liked it and please, make the review box happy and review. May Starclan light your path.**


	6. I'll Make a Man out of You

**Hello friends. Hmm, that sounded too much like last chapter's opening. Hola Amigos! That's better. Any way, if you are new to this story and didn't read the summery and just skipped to the last chapter (we all know someone did it) then this is the whole warrior series summed up in songs that may or may not be Disney(as seen in the last chapter.) There will be spoilers.**

 **The idea from this chapter came from Cloudjumper Kat, Die in a hole (guest), and Little Grey Owl (guest). I actually would have neer done this if you people hadn't told me about it because it has been... (counting)... maybe 5 years since I have seen the movie. After I read your reviews, I looked it up and boom: the chapter was born. So here it is and thanks for your continuous support.**

 **This is I'll make a man out of you from Mulan II with Firepaw's first training session as an apprentice of Thunderclan in book 1. Again, I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Firepaw is at his first training session with Greypaw, Sandpaw, and Darkpaw. Lionheart is leading this session, faced with the daunting task of training a kittypet. He is skeptical if he can make a warrior out of a kittypet, but he keeps his doubts to himself. "Alright, listen up." He mews and music starts. "Not the singing!" Firepaw groans.

"Let's get down to business, lesson number one.  
Did they send me kittens, when I asked for none?  
You're the saddest bunch, I ever met, but you can bet before we're through,  
Mister, I'll make a warrior out of you."

With the help of Tigerclaw, Lionheart demonstrates some moves and the apprentices watch. After words, Tigerclaw sings.

"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within.  
Once you find your center, you are sure to win.  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot,  
And you haven't got a clue!"

Lionheart cuts in looking write at Firepaw.

"Somehow I'll make a warrior out of you."

They got into training routines and Firepaw worries that the others can see his lack of fighting knowledge. The apprentices sing the next parts.

"I'm never gonna catch my breath." Sings Greypaw.

"Say goodbye to those who knew me!" Sandpaw sings.

"Boy, was I a fool in for sleeping in!" Darkpaw admits.

"This guy's got 'em scared to death,  
Hope he doesn't see right through me!" Firepaw sings quietly.

"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!" Greypaw exclaims almost falling into a stream.

Tigerclaw watches as Lionheart sets Greypaw back onto his paws. Sandpaw and Darkpaw sing the echoes as Firepaw and Greypaw sing the main words next.

(Be a warrior)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river!"  
(Be a warrior)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon."  
(Be a warrior)  
"With all the strength of a raging fire."  
(all together)  
"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

Tigerclaw calls Firepaw up and they mock duel. Every couple of seconds, Firepaw was in the dirt. The rest continued to train. Lionheart sings them the truth of the matter at hand, err, paw.

"Time is racing toward us till our time will arrive.  
Heed my every order and you might survive"

Firepaw falls and Tigerclaw stops him from getting up. He sings to him directly next.

"You're unsuited for the rage of war.  
So pack up, go home you're through.  
How could I make a warrior out of you?"

Firepaw gets up, but instead trains harder and surpasses the others. Lionheart looks on as they perfect the moves.

(Be a warrior)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river."  
(Be a warrior)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon."  
(Be a warrior)  
"With all the strength of a raging fire."  
"Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"

(Be a warrior)  
"We must be swift as the coursing river."  
(Be a warrior)  
"With all the force of a great typhoon!"  
(Be a warrior)

* * *

 **Well, that turned out well. I hope you liked it and please make the review box happy and review. You reviewers have helped me check off one thing on my New Year Resolution.**

 **Cloudjumper Kat, I am totally going to do those, just give me some time. Life=chaos!**

 **BecktheProgram: Love the idea, will seriously consider it.**

 **Guest: I will totally do circle of Life, just not for when Sorraltail's kits are born. I actually have an idea for that already.**

 **FeatherFall's Lullaby: Thank you for your continuous support. When you first reviewed, I was so happy. And when you continued to give those good reviews when I was worried no one would like it, my fanfiction life got brighter. Thanks.**

 **Thanks to all who review and may Starclan light your path.**


	7. Almost there

**Hi everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but my life has been busy. The idea for this chapter comes from a guest who reveiwed about a day ago. Here is almost there from the princess and the frog. I own nothing and I am working on the lion king songs. Choreography is hard to write!**

* * *

Firepaw was walking through the woods when a scent came to his nose. It was strange, but familiar at the same time. A plump white and black cat came out of the bushes. Firepaw gasped. "Smudge?" he asked, recognizing his old friend. The tom also gasped. "Rusty? You look skinny. Why don't you come back with me and return to your nice life?" Smudge asked. Firepaw shook his head and music started.

"Smudge, I don't have time for talking.  
That's just going to half to wait awhile.  
Ain't got time for messing around. And it's not my style.  
That old town can slow you down, cats taking the lazy way.  
But I know exactly where I'm going.  
Getting closer and closer everyday!"

Firepaw starts to show Smudge what he's been learning.

"And I'm almost there, yeah I'm almost there.  
Cats over there think I'm crazy. But I don't care.  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share.  
There ain't nothing going to stop me now cause I'm almost there."

Smudge stops Firepaw to ask question. "Almost to what?" Smudge asks. "To being a warrior! I am so close. Once I become a warrior, no one will doubt my skills again and they will stop calling me Kittypet." Firepaw explained.

"I remember mother told me, your dreams can come true.  
You got to make them happen, it all depends on you.  
So I'll work real hard each and every day  
And things for sure are going my way.  
Just doing what I do, look folks I' m coming through!"

Smudge starts dancing a little, the song catching his little paws in a beat.

"And I'm almost there, I'm almost there.  
Cats over there think I'm crazy, but I don't care.  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share.  
Their ain't nothing going to stop me now cause I'm almost there."

The light seems to dim as Firepaw walks up to Smudge after climbing a tree.

"There've been trials and tribulations; you know I've had my share.  
But I climbed the mountain and crossed the river and I'm almost there.  
I'm almost there. I'm almost there."

Firepaw turns back to Smudge, panting slightly. "I'm sorry old friend, but I can't." He mewed. Smudge nodded and started to walk away, muttering about wild cats and their singing.


	8. The Circle of life

**Hello and welcome back to the story, err, song one-shots? Does anyone have any idea what to call this? Let me know in the review box along with your review and ideas for this thing you are reading. In the New Prophecy, the cats have to leave the forest. This is their first steps with the Circle of life. I call it, The Circle of Stars.**

* * *

Firestar stands at the head of a group of cats, Tallstar, Leapordstar, and Blackstar at his side. The orange tom also sensed his former leader and mentor, Bluestar, watching him from Starclan. The scent of his beloved Spottedleaf on his nose. "Firestar, it is time." Tallstar mewed. Firestar nodded and took a step. Step after step, the group of the united clans followed, and a song came up. At first, it was just sound and syllables, then Sandstorm sang.

"From the day we arrived in this forest. Blinking, we stepped into the sun.  
There was more to see, then can every be seen, more to do, then can ever be done."

Leopardstar sang next with a heavy heart.

"There was far to much to take in here.  
More to find, then can ever be found."

Firestar sang next, for once grateful of the songs.

"But the sun moving high in the sapphire sky,  
Keeps great and small, on the endless round."

The leaders sing together, soon it picked up throughout the cats, as if deep inside they all new the song.

"It's the circle of life, and it moves us all.  
Through despair and hope, through faith and love.  
Till we find our place, on the path unwinding,  
In the circle, the circle of life."

The cats hummed as memories flashed through there minds as if flashed in the sky. They shed tears of grief for all the cats left behind, the burried dead and the few elders that remained, along with the captured cats. Several queens cried out for the lost kits and everyone who had experienced greif cried out the chorus strongly.

"Till we find our place, on the path unwinding,  
In the circle, the circle of life!"

* * *

 **Another song checked off the list. When you guys send in song request, tell me what movie it is from please? It will make it a whole lot easier. Thanks.**


	9. A whole new world

**It has been a while, but I'm back! This on is a suggestion by Lynxstorm. It is when Leafpool and Crowfeather run away together after falling in love.** **For the very long list of all those who reviewed and suggested a story, I will get on it. Promise. Here is A whole New world from Aladdin. BTW, this song will be stuck in my head for weeks guys, thank you. Review 'kay?**

* * *

Crowfeather and Leafpool are running away from the lake. They stop to rest, and Leafpool is starting to have doubts. "Crowfeather, we have to go back." She mews. Crowfeather turns, his eyes filled with love.

"I can show you the world,

Shining, shimmering, splendid.

Tell me princess, since when did

You last let your heart decide?"

Leafpool smiles sadly. "First of all, I'm not a princess." She says. Crowfeather chuckles. "You are the daughter of Firestar, the greatest leader of ThunderClan. To me, you are one." He explains. Leafpool then sighs sadly. "But, they need a medicine cat." "They have Cinderpelt." Crowfeather explains.

"I can open your eyes,

Take you wonder by wonder!

Over streams and rivers,

On a magic, moonlit night."

Leafpool smiles, her eyes sparkling. Crowfeather takes her up a hill and gestures to the world below.

"A whole new world!

A new fantastic point of view.

No one to tell us no, or where to go,

Or say we're only dreaming."

Leafpool then surprises Crowfeather by joining in.

"A whole new world,

A dazzling place I never new.

But when I'm way up here,

It's crystal clear,

That now I'm in a whole new world with you."

Crowfeather is internally happy, and he runs with Leafpool as they harmonize together.

 _(Crowfeather is in parentheses.)_

(Now I'm in a whole new world with you)

Unbelievable sights,

Indescribable feelings!

Running, tumbling, freewheeling

Through a magic moonlit night!

"A whole new world!

(Don't you dare close your eyes)

A hundred thousand things to see.

(Hold your breath it gets better)

I'm like a shooting star; I've come so far,

I can't go back to where I used to be."

Leafpool and Crowfeather climb a tree and then race back down; they dance around each other as well.

(A whole new world) Every turn a surprise

(With new horizons to pursue) Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere,

There's time to spare.

Let me share this whole new world with you."

Crowfeather and Leafpool sit on a large rock, overlooking a far away view of the lake. Leafpool leans against Crowfeather.

(A whole new world) A whole new world

(That's where we'll be) That's where we'll be

(A thrilling chase) A wondrous place,

Both: For you and me.

Crowfeather and Leafpool stand, tails entwined, and head off to find a den.

* * *

 **Well, how was that? Review please. Also, i'm thinking about doing conspiracy one-shots on any fandom so send in your questions and conspiracies on any fandom via p.m. if I don't know the fandom though, will be more difficult. but send in the ideas anyway. I love to hear from you so review! Let's see if we can hit 35 reviews! we are at 28 now, so let's het there!**


	10. I've Got Friends on the Other Side

Friends on the other side

 **Hello friends, elders, and kits! Welcome to this chapter. Now, I haven't updated in a while, and to make it up I decide to do two songs. The other will hopefully come out later in the next two weeks. So, I'm writing at school, so, forgive the errors.**

 **This song is Friends from the other side from Princess and the Frog. As requested by Guest Who, Tigerclaw has reveled something to his cats...**

* * *

Tigerclaw sat in the shadows in front of his loyal followers. "In several moons, ThunderClan shall be mine! No more kitty pet of half clan blood to poison it, and you all will get your rightfull place." He explained.

Darkstripe just snorted. Tigerclaw turned to the Tom and hissed.

"Don't you disrespect me little kit!

Don't you derogate or deride!

You're in my world now, not their world.

And I got friends on the other side!"

A group of shadows seemed to move, and a low chanting echoed.

"He's got friends on the other side..."

The cats looked around, Slightly frightened. Without looking up, Tigerclaw addressed them.

"That's an echo, warriors. Just a little something we have here in the forest. A little tree trick. Don't worry..." The Shadowclan cats in the group calmed, but the Thunderclan cats still looked unnerved.

"Sit down at my meeting.

Put your minds at ease

If you relax it will enable me to continue as I please."

A few straggling cats hurried to take a seat.

"I can see your future,

I can change it 'round some, too!

I know that deep into your heart and soul.."

He turns to Darkstripe.

"you do have a soul, don't you, Darkstripe?"

The others snickered as the tom flattened his ears.

"I'll make our wild dreams come true!"

He then goes through plans and back up plans.

" I've got mad dogs,

I got dog claws,

I've got things I ain't even tried!

And I got friends on the other side."

again the shadows seem to echo.

"He's got friends on the other side!"

He then pulled out some collars with teeth and claws on them. Telling them they are the key.

"The claws, the claws, the claws will tell.

The path, the allies, and the future as well!

The teeth, the claws, just take three,

Take a little trip into your future with me!"

They looked at the teeth and claws and realized that by taking them, their future was sealed. Seeing their doubting looks, Tigerclaw goes up to one of the cats. Brokenstar's deputy.

"Now you, old cat, are from across the trees.

You come from two long lines of royalty.

(I'm a royal myself on my mother's side)

Your skills are high

But your lifestyles are low.

You need to hurry a lil' faster before you get to old."

Tigerclaw stepped back and tilted his head in a menacing way.

"Mom and dad hated you, huh?

Now y'all gotta go quick, but somethin' ties you down.

You just wanna be free.

No rules in place.

But freedom... takes work.

It's the work, it's the prey, it's the numbers you need.

And when I looked into your future

It's the numbers that I see!"

He then turns to a small cat, barely older then an apprentice.

"On you little kit, I don't want to waste much time.

You been pushed around all your life

You been pushed around by your mother and your sister and your brother.

And if you had a mate,

You'd be pushed around by your wife.

But in your future, the you I see

Is exactly the cat you always wanted to be!"

He then backs up and looks at the teeth and claws.

"Join my band.

Come on guys.

Won't you join the poor sinner's hand?"

Everyone takes one, and Tigerclaw smiles greedily. Then, a bunch of cats from twoleg place run out,

"Yes..." Tigerclaw smiles as the cats surround his group. He sings and the strange cats echo.

"Are you ready?"

Shadows:

"Are you ready?"

Tigerclaw:

"Are you ready?

Transformation central!"

Shadows/Chorus:

Transformation central!

Tigerclaw:

"Reformation central!"

Shadows/Chorus:

Reformation central!

Tigerclaw:

Transmogrification central!"

Tigerclaw is grinning as his cats are being trained in the bloody ways of these strange cats, catching on quickly.

"Can you feel it?

You're changin'

You're changin'

You're changin', all right!"

One cat looked horrified when he accidently injured his friend gravely.

"I hope you're satisfied.

But if you ain't, don't blame me!

You can blame my friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus:

You got what you wanted!

But you lost what you had!"

Then is was over and everyone hurried back to their nests, the moon being uncovered by the clouds floating away. The wind blue on last word that sounded scarily like Tigerclaw.

"Hush..."

* * *

So, that's it. I literally wrote this all at school. I can't respond to reviews right now, but I will next chapter (hopefully) so, until then, may Starclan light your path.


	11. I wanna be like other cats

**Hi everyone. It's been a while. Life decided to do crazy stuff with my time. Anyway, I'm back to writing in my free time again, and have gotten a lot more ideas for other stories and fandoms. So don't give up on me yet!**

 **Anyway, this hurricane had me stuck in my house for about a week, and lo and behold, I wrote another chapter!**

 **The song is (I wanna be) Like other girls from Mulan 2, as suggested by BecktheProgram. Btw, you suggested another song too for leafkit/squirrel kit, but I kind of threw them into this one instead. Sorry!** **I do not own warriors, or disney.**

* * *

Leafkit and Squirrelkit peeked out of the nursery. "Come on Leafkit! No one's looking!" Squirrelkit giggled, sneaking out. Hesitantly, Leafkit followed. "So where to?" Squirrelkit asked her sister. "Ooh! The medicine den!" Leafkit replied, taking the lead. They started forward when a voice came from their right. "And where do you think you're going to?" Firestar asked. "Ah! We were... going to the..." Squirrelkit couldn't think of a good excuse. "We'll go back to the den Firestar." Leafkit mewed, heading back.

Once in the den, Squirrelkit sat down grumpily. "It's not fair that everyone expects us to behave the best. I wanna have fun too." Leafkit just sighed, and random music began as Squirrelkit hopped up.

"I wanna be like other kits,

I wanna see what other kits see.

Just to be free like other kits,

GET TO BE!"

"But Squirrelkit, our father is Firestar, the greatest leader ever! We won't ever get to be like other kits." Leafkit explained.

Several books into the future, another protagonist cat was having her own crisis. "Dovepaw, you must train hard and be the best because we're part of the prophecy to save the clans!" Lionblaze mewed after catching Dovepaw playing around. Angrily, Dovepaw ran off into the forest, singing.

"To have my own fun.

To sleep a whole day.

Feel the sun on my paws.

Be quiet, be crazy

Be anything I want to be."

Dovepaws trek somehow threw her into the past. (I guess running that fast does that, also the song gods demanded it.) Leafkit looked at her in suprise, but Squirrel and Dovekit just sang together.

"Dance around in my messy nest.

To walk by myself

Do nothing all day

To sleep a whole moon!

Be cranky (without hearing everything!)

No training!

No pressures!

No early patrols!

No reprimand!

No cats who think that they know me but don't!"

Leafkit suddenly realized what they were saying.

"No perfectness!?"

They suddenly grinned happily.

"I wanna be like other cats!

I wanna see what other cats see

Just to be free like other cats!"

They roped in a few more apprentices and kits who were bored and wanted to sing, no one really noticing Dovepaw.

"I wanna be like other cats!

I wanna see what other cats see!

Just to be free like other cats!

GET TO BE!"

They started dancing around the nursery, the queens outside eating for the moment.

"To stay in one place

To sleep until sunhigh!

To meet a nice tom who likes me for me.

No training!

No pressures!

No worries!

No perfectness!

No people who think that they know me but don't!

No perfectness!"

They got super excited and sand louder. Any twolegs who walked by would have thought they were either starving or being attacked.

"I wanna be like other cats!

I wanna see what other cats see!

Just to be free like other cats!

I wanna be like other cats!

I wanna see what other cats see!

Just to be free like other cats!

Dovepaw ran home to her time without realizing she went to the past, singing as she ran home.

"Just to be free like other cats!

GET TO BE!"

Simontaniously, Lionblaze, Sandstorm, and other queens exclaimed, "Stop singing and go to sleep!" (Or in Lionblaze's case it was go hunt.)

* * *

 **well, thats my horrible excuse for an attempt at this song. Hope you like it.**


End file.
